Inventive concepts relates to a test apparatus for a semiconductor device and/or a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a test apparatus for a semiconductor device under test (DUT) and/or a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the test apparatus.
Due to the rapid development of the electronics industry and rising user demand, electronic devices are becoming increasingly more compact, with a high performance and high capacity. As a result, testing of semiconductor devices in the electronic devices is also becoming more complicated. In order to shorten the time and improve the accuracy of testing, test facilities are getting bigger.
During testing, skew between received data signals may affect the stability of data signal transmission. Skew is caused by the difference in signal delays between data signal transmission paths. Consequently, there is a desire for methods and devices for calibrating skew between data signals.